Goodbye, My Love
by sunsetvalleylove
Summary: It's the end of the road for Mortimer and Bella. One of them is on death's door. Watch as they reminisce about times gone by. One shot.


_This is my attempt at a one-shot. Set like 70 or something years from Story of Bella Bachelor. Still originates from same storyline, may be spoilers for future stuff. It wouldn't fit in any of my other stories. Don't know why but I really feel an urge to write for this. Just popped into my head and stuck there. Gonna try and have no speech in this, it's mostly reliving memories. Saturday just isn't really my day to write story chapters, I officially mark it as a no-write day, no matter what. Even though it's still Saturday. _

_Mortimer POV_

I can see it in her eyes. She's dying.

My Bella, still as beautiful as the day that I fell in love with her all those years ago. She returned that love and gave us two beautiful children.

I almost gave up hope when she went missing that one time. When she returned, I felt like an entirely new man. She gave my life meaning. She still does.

_Bella POV_

I don't know how long I can keep going for. There's not much time left. Mortimer can clearly see that, and I feel awful having to witness him adapt to the oncoming changes. We're becoming great grandparents in a few months, though I doubt I'll still be going by then.

I've lived a mostly good life. Both of my older siblings, Jessica and Michael, passed quite a while ago. Same with their spouses. My other siblings are still alive and well, I'm glad to see that. I was always the favourite sibling, though I'm not entirely sure why.

Growing up, my best friends were Kaylynn, Darlene, Jennifer and Brandi. Kaylynn married Malcolm Landgraab and I haven't heard from them in years. Darlene is now my sister-in-law. Jennifer married John Burb and had a child, Lucy. She married our Alexander. Brandi married Skip Broke, and had three boys. Dustin, Beau and Skip Jr. Her husband died before the final child was born, drowned. Zelda, she was the first one of our old gang to go, after Lolita. Drove her car over the side of a cliff. It was blamed on some morons who blocked the road with rocks and boulders. She was still young, still not married. She would have loved my children.

When my mother died, everything sort of.. fell apart. I lost contact with a large group of family members who I was close to as a child. My younger siblings, the triplets, started fighting with one another. Taylor refuses to speak to Louise and Victoria. Dylan and I have attempted healing the grudge many times, but it ran too deep.

I remember that moment when Mortimer and I married, it was the happiest day of my life. I was already pregnant with Cassandra. We were so young, only just got out of university.

_Mortimer POV_

I could sense now that Bella had lost her ability to talk. She's starting to shut down now. I'm trying to keep all my tears in, just for her.

I found her hand and held it, kneeling down by her old armchair where she sat. She's owned it all her life. It used to reside in the living room at her childhood home, she always sat there. Now it's at our house.

I felt like the luckiest man alive when I found out that she loved me back. And then when she burst out tears of happiness when I proposed to her, to finding out that she was carrying my child. Our child. My life then felt complete. Then, she was pregnant with Alexander. We weren't expecting it, but we were excited. When she was stolen from me for those months when our son was only just learning to walk and talk, we'd argued the night before. The only argument we really ever had. I thought she'd left me. But she wouldn't leave our children behind. When she was found, it turns out that she was kidnapped and held hostage by a blast from our past. I was just relieved that she was alright.

Bella was with me when my sister Lolita died. We were only seven years old. The pair of us were scarred for life. I can't remember much from what happened that day.

Now my Bella can't even talk any more, and it's killing me to think that I can't hear her sweet voice now.

_Bella POV_

I want to talk to Morty, tell him that I'm fine. But I can't, and I'm not. My time has come.

He's trying to talk to me instead, but I can't hear him. I can't hear anything anymore. To silence him, I lean over and give him a long kiss. It might be our very last while both of us are living.

I was feeling alright until about a week ago. I just stopped. Then my senses started to leave me, along with many other things. Now I'm sat here in my old chair, ready to die. It's only a matter of time.

And, here goes the movement in my arms. I can still move my hands. It's strange, though I'm still grasping Mortimer's hand. Something I've always loved doing ever since we were fourteen, and starting to go out.

I then press my head against the back of the chair and feel my eyes shutting, and heart stopping...

_Mortimer POV_

She's... gone. My beautiful Bella, the love of my life, she's gone. I knew that she'd left me the second that her gorgeous eyes closed. I always loved her eyes, they were too stunning. Always shining. Not anymore. She can't see anything again.

I've now broken down in tears, the grip that she held on my hand is now gone. My wife of over sixty years has left this world. I can hardly get the courage to look up at her lifeless face.

I finally manage to stand up and look down at her. Rest in peace, Isabella Oliva Bachelor-Goth. My beautiful wife. Slipped away from me. I always secretly hoped that I'd die first, it seemed... right. I lean over and kiss Bella on the forehead.

'Goodbye, my love.' I tearfully whisper, before I break up inside.

_Oh gosh, even I'm crying. Well, I am torturing myself with sad and depressing songs. That helps me write the sad stuff in my stories. I found the saddest song ever, that actually made me choke on my own tears, I was short for breath. It's called 'You Can Let Go Now Daddy' by Crystal Shawanda. It reminds me of how much I actually love my dad, yet the thought of losing him one day terrifies me. So anyway, what did you guys think of this? I kinda repeated stuff from different perspectives. Also, loads of spoiler stuff in there. Looks like Zelda's gonna meet an early end, before my Bella story finishes._


End file.
